


Who Needs Trials, With Too Many Kids

by OKFandom



Series: Who Needs Trials [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A little heart to heart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/OKFandom
Summary: Who needs trials when you’ve got Team Skull? Guzma isn’t sure he can handle all these kids. Nanu snaps some sense into him.





	Who Needs Trials, With Too Many Kids

Sometimes having his very own Team was fun. Other times, like today, it just meant getting exhausted and exasperated by the Grunts’ endless shenanigans. By the time evening rolled around, Guzma found himself stomping his way over to Nanu’s station, something he seemed to be doing more and more often these days. The old man could put up with his bitching without outright ignoring him, unlike _some_.

The dark-type Kahuna didn’t even blink as Guzma burst through the door, without so much as a courtesy knock before storming in. “You break that door, you’re payin’ for a new one.” Nanu grumbled, jabbing a thumb back towards the fresh pot of Tapu Cocoa he’d set up. He was already settled and comfy on the couch, a Meowth lying contentedly in his lap. The brat could pour his own damn drink – Nanu wasn’t budging.

Guzma didn’t even bother with a cup, instead opting to just grab the whole damn pot, before flopping down into an empty seat across from the Kahuna. Nanu watched on disinterestedly as the Skull Boss took a long chug of the chocolatey beverage, downing a good fourth of the pot in one go. Once he’d stopped guzzling the drink, he gave a long sigh, leaning back in the seat.

“Can I help you?” The dark-type Kahuna drawled, sarcastic.

That was enough for Guzma. “I don't know where they’re coming from!” He erupted, not being one for smalltalk.

“Hm?”

“The kids! First we had two, then there was five, then fucking eight! And they _still_ keep coming!” Guzma gestured wildly with his hands, though he kept care not to lose his grip on the Tapu Cocoa in the process.

Nanu snorted at the other man’s whining, shifting slightly on the couch to keep his legs from falling asleep. “You opened a shelter for these homeless brats, what’d you expect would happen?”

“I don't know! Not _this_!” The bug specialist snapped, running a hand through his hair. What was worse was that he _knew_ this was barely the tip of the iceberg, all these kids flocking to what they saw as a safe haven for them – just what the fuck was _wrong_ with Alola? “Ain't their parents worried or some shit? Youngest one’s barely trial age!”

The Kahuna pet his Meowth in contemplative silence for a moment. If he were being perfectly honest, he knew all the children who had taken up residence in Po Town by that point. Not personally, no, but from the missing child reports that had been filed only months – or in one case a year – before each one showed up in the town. As an officer, Nanu was obligated to alert their families as to their whereabouts – but, as a Kahuna, he was further obligated to take care of the people and Pokémon living on his island. These kids were no exception. From what he’d gathered from Guzma’s rants during past visits, keeping the kids here – at least until they had somewhere else to go – was the best option.

Guzma glared in response to the extended silence, before going ahead and answering himself with a scoff. “Just like me then, huh?” He chuckled sourly.

“Something like that.”

“You gonna try tellin’ their ‘rents where they are?” The Skull Leader questioned, face turning serious.

Nanu shrugged. “Not sure what good that’d do anyone.” He scritched the Pokémon on his lap just right, earning a pleased meow from it as it arched its back. “Probably just end with you in jail, and some homeless kids suddenly without parents.”

Guzma smirked at the answer, letting his tension fall to the wayside for the time being. Nanu knew him too well, it seemed. Still…

Sadness was quick to take root in its place. “Ain’t gonna be enough room if they keep pourin’ in like this, yo.” He admitted quietly, going to take another swig of Tapu Cocoa only to find he’d drained the whole pot.

“Maybe you ought to start turning them over to the authorities, then.” Nanu suggested, almost too casually; he knew he needed to play his cards carefully, here. “Let ‘em get sent to foster homes. They’d get a roof over their heads, be able to afford a decent meal every day, all that jazz.”

The Skull Leader froze up at the statement, going so far as to seriously consider it before the anger started boiling forth. “No way in _hell_ am I rattin’ my kids out!” He snapped, fixing the other with a glare. “Team Skull’s gonna _keep_ takin’ kids in, ‘cuz that’s what they damn well need! And they’re gonna be just fuckin’ fine!” The empty coffee pot thumped dully on the table between the two as Guzma slammed it down to emphasize his words.

The bug specialist stomped out, just as he’d come in. “You an’ Bulu can just _try_ and stop me!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Nanu gave a small smirk, not even turning away from his Meowth, as the door slammed shut. “Brat.”

Internally, he wished the kid luck.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If ya like our work, check us out on [tumblr](https://ok-fandom.tumblr.com/) for more cool content!


End file.
